


Departure

by CorvidRoses



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorvidRoses/pseuds/CorvidRoses
Summary: With friends like these, you may yet achieve your destiny
Relationships: Krile Mayer Baldesion & G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Departure

“The council has decided to decline your summons to Mor Dhona, and furthermore, to mainland Eorzea. We will send word to the Sons of Saint Coinach of your inavailability, and will send our preferred replacement in your stead. That will be all, Archon.”

He shouldn’t have argued, he shouldn’t have spoken out of turn, he should have bitten his tongue while he had the chance, but he never could help it, could he? Who was more fitting for this position than he? What, was he fated to remain on this island forever? Trapped in his studies until he could study no more? It was ridiculous. Everyone knew it was. To decline the archon of Allagan knowledge a chance to unlock the secrets of the unearthed Crystal Tower...he couldn’t understand what was going through old man Baldesion’s head…

The doors to the Council room were pushed open in haste as the flustered miqo’te made his way out, his head bowed low in frustration and embarrassment. How could they be so foolish? Why would they deny him this? These questions and more swam through his head as he otherwise made his way quietly through the halls. He was so lost in thought, he almost forgot he hadn’t come in alone. No matter, he thought to himself. Krile could stay behind and convince them all she could, but they never changed their minds on any decision.

“I assume the storm clouds raining over your head mean they’ve declined your oh so scholarly invitation to the mainland?”

G’raha’s already clenched fists clenched tighter as his ear swiveled in the direction of the voice. He dare not face him, as he knew it to be an insignificant bully. Krile had constantly warned him not to give them a reason to prod at him, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t listen to what he had to say.

The lanky elezen tilted his head in mock sorrow, ears lowering just to annoy the Archon. It was as if he had no respect for him, no sense of manner...but why should he? Sure, he was no expert in the manner of Allag, but he had always envied G’raha’s natural wit and draw to such an ancient and technologically advanced civilization. Why would Baldesion let such an arrogant, closed off fool like him bear the title of Archon when it was others like him who spent years dedicated to their studies to earn it? He cared not of his race’s lifespan or the maturity that came with it, he certainly didn’t show his age...why should he be allowed the maturity or anything that came with it? Why did he matter?

“Mayhap that was why they called me down then. To send me in your stead?” A fake sigh passed his lips, and he stood from the wall he leaned against to inch closer.  
“And after all those years of waiting too~ I suppose they just...looked right past you and realized how naive you really are.” He was practically breathing down his neck now, beckoning an agitated response.   
“Tell me, is that truly a royal eye, or is it just as unlucky and gaudy as everyone claims it to be?”

Useless. You’re useless, and everyone knows it.

“That’s quite enough, Master Orlais.” A firm voice spoke from nearby, and the two men turned their heads in sync to spot a rather stern looking lalafell making her way towards them, her expression ever pressed but polite and mature. G’raha could tell just by her stride that she wanted to step on the elezen’s toes. She never did favor him, but she would always present herself in a good light.

“M-Mistress Krile! I apologize for my procrastination! I shall be on my way to the council immediately! I was simply...passing my regrets to our poor Archon here.” He was quick to apologize, earning an understanding nod from the senior.

“Surely. Well, you had better make haste. The council doesn’t like to be kept waiting.” G’raha could always tell the difference between her sincere voice, and her voice of command. Few could spot the difference, but there was always somewhat of an icier tone she took when disciplining other students. The power that she held despite her stature was one he scarcely dared to genuinely fool with.

They both watched as the flustered elezen bowed in respect, before making his hasty departure back the way they came. Once alone, Krile sighed. It had been quite the evening. She knew her friend’s summons would get declined. She knew how her grandfather thought of him, what he thought of him. He was elusive, but they both knew how reckless and selfless G’raha could be. She knew all of this, and she still gave him the courage to ask, to plead. This was his life’s dream, after all. Perhaps...she had hoped it would convince them all coming from his heart instead of hers. How naive of her it was...

And yet, they stood there, silently, avoiding gazes with admittances on the tips of their tongues. They couldn’t imagine what was going on in either’s head, despite trying to quietly prod. Instead of anything being said, Krile reached to take his hand, leading him down the hall to their dorm. Rarely was anyone found wandering this late, aside from those few who chose to study the stars and the occasional student tending to their nocturnal familiars. After a moment, G’raha felt comfortable enough to speak up.

“I apologize for failing to listen to you.”

Krile stopped, her ponytail swishing abruptly at how quickly she had halted herself. It was quite rare of him to apologize to anyone other than a professor, and even then was he stubborn enough to prove himself right. It had always been one of his vices. So...why now?  
“Raha, if I had a gil for every time I’ve had to carry you away from someone-“

“No, it’s not that...I…” he tried to put it into words, to tell her that he never should have requested the hearing in the first place, but the truth of the matter was...he had wanted to. Nothing could have stopped him, even if someone tried to change his mind. He couldn’t apologize where he wasn’t truly sorry, and she knew that more than anyone.  
“Nevermind, I...believe I’m just fatigued after today. Wouldn’t you agree?” 

She knew exactly what he meant then, nodding as she let them inside and watching as he half heartedly went over to his desk. His fingers trailed the etched wood until they graced the small scroll she knew detailed the importance about his chosen mission. His eyes fluttered sadly over the ink carefully inscribed into it, as if it were written in a language beyond Eorzean, as if he was trying to understand what it meant. ‘We could think of no one better to accompany us on this expedition,’ How could he not be destined to go? Why was he to remain here? Was he always simply meant to be left behind?

The miqo’te jolted as he caught the ink on the letter running wet down the page, realizing he was staining the scroll with his tears of anger. He was quick to pinch the bridge of his nose, wiping away any collecting there and setting the paper back down before he made himself too obvious. Not that it would matter, Krile was more in tune with emotions than anyone he’d ever known, he often assumed her to be somewhat of an empath at times. He was still mostly convinced of it. Though if she sensed anything at all, she knew it was best to leave him alone. There was no point in trying to coax him out of this one.

Defeatedly, he removed his uniform coat, draping it over his desk chair and sitting on the end of his bed to unbuckle his boots. As he did, his thoughts predictably circled back to the tower. What wonders awaited whoever was lucky enough to crack it open? What would they uncover in the labyrinth leading in? Ancient weapons, too advanced to fathom? Towering golems created to protect and destroy? And the tower itself, oh how he yearned to know what secrets hid themselves inside, secrets he might never discover, only fit to hear about it as everyone else uncovered what was fit to be his possible legacy. He could fairly feel his eyes growing irritated just thinking about it, and so he turned onto his side, curling into himself and hugging his knees close to his chest. His tail curled itself around his leg in a firm hold, as if it was anchoring him to himself. The one thing he’d always dreamed of was taken from him, and it may as well have been. When could he ever be so lucky as to have that happen? 

He hardly heard Krile preparing herself for bed, his ears pressed flat to his head as he remained as he was. Sleep eventually found him, but only when he’d exhausted himself of his thoughts.  
—  
And just as abruptly was he taken from his dreamland, ears flickering in annoyance as his friend shook him awake.  
“...whzzit, Ruru…?” He mumbled, lazily pulling stray strands of hair from his mouth. He could hear her huffing impatiently.  
“And what time is it…? It’s hardly dawn…”

“It’s early. Now, I’m going down to the docks to see our colleague off on his expedition. The foolish man forgot his belongings and I’m the only one fit to bring it to him.” Another sigh, and he watched her hurriedly pulling on her coat, not bothering to pull up it’s hood. She paused a moment, before eyeing him.  
“I’d like you to come with me so that you can provide him with anything he might need on his journey.”

G’raha huffed, lips pressing into a pout as he flopped back onto the bed. She woke him up for this?? To send the fool on his way? What was she thinking, that he would feign politeness? Why, he felt like sending off the ship with a rock to it’s hull at this point!   
“Thank you for your consideration, Krile, but I think I’d prefer to stay and catch some shut-eye…”

There was a sudden tug at his ear, and he couldn’t help but yelp in annoyance, his frustration and fatigue really getting to him.  
“I’m sorry? I don’t recall asking you anything. You will accompany me to the docks, or I’ll tell grandfather all about you sleeping in during Master Peregrine’s lesson on morbol safety last week because it was ‘optional’!”

When G’raha met the lalafell’s eyes, everything about her was smiling.

Oh, this was true fear.

“You wouldn’t.”

“Care to test your grade on it then?”

And like a flash, he was suddenly awake, and already had his boots on as she turned to retrieve the bag. Typical of him, truly.   
—  
Not wanting to focus on the reason they were up and about so early, G’raha instead observed his friend and her rather...uncanny behavior. He knew that they may have been pressed for time in their delivery, but truly, could the ship captain not wait for their arrival if what they sent was the elezen’s belongings? She seemed awfully hurried for something not needing to be rushed, but then again, maybe she felt as he did, and simply wanted to get this whole ordeal over with and dive back into bed. Oh it fair brought him back to that one year they spent half of a holiday’s break seeing who could sleep for longer. Krile had won sure, but only because she’d tricked him into thinking he’d slept in over an exam date. How he missed those times…

The Dravanian winds were whipping up a chill as they scurried down to the docs, and G’raha was glad that their uniforms ran rather thick, only slightly bothered by the chill with the added bite to the nose of the ocean. He tried his best to warm himself, trying to keep busy as Krile did her work, but he couldn’t help but observe the area. There seemed to be no rush or bustling about, and the ship’s crew were hardly in a hurry, spotting a couple even sitting atop crates and exchanging casual conversation. Why then, was she in such a rush?

His ear flickered and swiveled as he heard her voice among the crew, seeing her speak with the supposed captain and figuring Orlais had probably sent him out for himself. Not wanting to confront Krile again, perhaps. He grinned at the thought, pleased that his short-statured friend could have such an intimidating presence. It was only when they’d both glanced over to him that he became alert, tail swishing upwards frantically. It must have been his turn to impart his knowledge upon such a lost soul. Oh how terrible he felt for Rammbroes and those in Mor Dhona…

“So, this is the one then? Well, on with it then, lad.”

The scholar sighed, a hand on his hip. He didn’t like the situation, but it didn’t mean he had to leave his replacement lost in the dark.  
“He’ll want to be wary of the four sentinals. It’s a four layered construct that fair shields the walkway of the tower, and they shan’t wish to fly above it. Any transport that flies too close will be shot out of the sky. If they can break through such a shield, the next obstacle would be the Labyrinth-“

“That’s all well and good, lad...but could you save it for the researchers? I’m only a sea dog, and I can’t say I understand half of what you’re blabberin’ about.” The captain interrupted, earning a confused glance from the scholar.  
“Now if it’s all the same to you, I’d like to get my ship out of dock before the sun hits the horizon. So whenever you’re itchin’ to climb aboard, don’t feel hesitant in doin’ so.”

“I...what?” Was all he could really say. How could he say anything else? Was Orlais not present? Or had he yet to show? 

Krile then cleared her throat, holding out the sack of belongings and gesturing for the captain to give them a moment. It was then that G’raha realized how much of a fool he’d been. For this entire time, he hadn’t noticed she’d been carrying his bag.

“Krile...I don’t-“

He watched as his friend clasped her hands behind her back, and he instinctively knelt down to her height, confusion still swarming his every thought as she smiled up to him.  
“You promise me you’ll stay safe out there? No reckless behavior or wandering off to do things your way? You’re going simply as the letter states; an observer, and if I hear of you causing trouble, you can expect me to join you right away.” 

It all donned in him then. Nobody knew but them that he was going. That was why she had rushed herself like so. 

She had done all of this for him.

“...you know I cannot promise all those things at once. It would be far too complicated for me~” he tried at a smile, and both of them knew now what was to happen. A laugh escaped the girl, and she rushed in to embrace him, fairly squeezing him around his middle.

“I shall miss you, Raha...you come back safe, or I’ll make sure you do, you hear me?” Her words broke slightly at the end, and he was sure he heard the smallest of sniffles from her. He would miss her the most, he thought. The truest friend to the end. She backed away then, gently nudging his arm with a grin.  
“Now, go do what you were always meant to, and do try not to make a fool of yourself if you happen across someone you think is a new flame for you to enkindle?”

The miqo’te grinned, standing confidently now as he backed onto the landing plank.  
“Oh? And who’s to stop me if I do?”

“Don’t make me regret giving you this.” She huffed, giving him a simple wave as he backed further onto the ship. It would be morning soon, she thought. That was when the waves shone the prettiest, and he would finally get to see it. He would see it all, she knew.

Despite everything, she believed in him. This would make him happier. 

This would be his destiny.

This would be their departure.

**Author's Note:**

> To stifle any confusion, Raha refers to Krile as "Ruru" due to the character she was inspired from's JPN name being "Kururu." Krile claims at one point that Krile isn't her birth name, so I always speculated it would be something along those lines, as it's closer to a typical Lalafellin name


End file.
